


To Escape Hatred

by pcrkerverse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia Warning, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, dont kill me please, i really didnt plan this out - but here we goooo!, im trying, my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcrkerverse/pseuds/pcrkerverse
Summary: Two men together arrive at Camelot after a life-threatening fight. They ask to stay there for a bit, confessing to Uther that they were a couple and needed urgent medical help.Uther has never seen anything like this, foolish enough to believe sorcery has something to do with it. Now he discriminates love of the same gender and magic.Morgan is scared, Merlin in scared, they're all scared.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> aaahhh! My first fanfiction here. and my first in a while. Please leave kind constructive criticism?

"Your Highness, we are just citizens. Our town got invaded by merciless attackers. Please. Let us stay for one night." The brunet took the other's hand, slowly. Morgana noticed this action and glanced to Uther, looking with pride but eyes filled with hurt. "Please, sire, we're just a sheepish couple, helpless-"

"Couple?" Uther abruptly interrupted the wounded man.  
He lowered his head, "uh- yes... But please, king, my- he's losing... a lot of blood.."  
"Guards, arrest them!" he announced. Both of the men perked their heads up, confused and frightened, "Wait, please, we did nothing wrong!" But the guards obeyed, tightening the grip on hands behind their back.

Morgana stood up, looking at Uther with an offended look. "Sire, what are you doing? Are they suddenly not allowed to love?"

Merlin, nervously picking at the bottom of his dark brown cardigan watched the scene uncomfortably, lips pursed to a guilty frown. Arthur had his arms folded across his chest, legs stood parted in a confident way. The prince's eyebrows knitted together, glaring at his father for such cruel actions.

"Sorcery must've been at fault for this. Have you ever seen a man with a man? A woman with a woman?"  
"It is love, Your Majesty! You can't possibly kill someone because their hearts follow another's." Morgana said fiercely, eyebrows knitted together in empathy. The guards stood there hesitant, still seizing them as the two injured male knelt down with fear.

Uther let out a heavy, stressed sigh. "Bring them to the chambers." Guards started stomping away. Arthur took a step forward, "I don't think that's necessary, my lord." He spoke up, but Uther shook his head, "I've made my choice. Meeting dismissed."

Morgana picked up her long dress, biting the inside of her cheek as she ran out of the room, Gwen following close behind. She was obviously upset, as she herself loved a woman.

Later that day, Gaius noticed Merlin being awfully distracted as always when there was a problem. "What's the matter?" he asked, looking at the young warlock. Merlin rested his head in his palm, kind of scratching at his black hair. He sighed, spinning his spoon around the green soup, "nothin'." He replied. That caused Gaius to raise an eyebrow.  
"That's how I know something is wrong. You don't talk. I'm going to ask again, Merlin. What is wrong?" The old man tried again. Merlin dropped the spoon in his soup accidentally, watching it slowly sink.

Noticeably, there were tears urging to come out, "Those men today. They- They can't be executed for loving... it's just... It's, it's not right." Merlin shook his head, finally looking up to Gaius. The court physician hummed in thought, giving a slight nod in agreement. "There's nothing we can do, Merlin. I was against it too, but as you know, Uther is a frightening strict man." He spoke before finishing off his soup. Merlin averted eye contact again.  
Yes, there was something he could do... And he was going to do it.

Meanwhile, Gwen came to comfort the upset Morgana who was patting at her tears with a soft cloth. "I just do not understand, Guinevere. He's so... so...." She paused, searching for the right word.  
"Let it out, my lady," Gwen spoke calmly, hugging her close.  
"Cruel! He's so cruel... Merciless." She cried out in anger and disappointment. "I'll never forgive him, even if I do... I won't ever forget."  
Gwen clicked her tongue, feeling how upset the King's ward was. Morgana was absolutely beautiful, Gwen could admit --Even flawless maybe. The servant brushed her fingers through Morgana's long wavy black hair, bravely placing a gentle and kind kiss on her head. Morgana didn't seem to mind, which made Gwen bite back a small smile. "You're right, Morgana..."

\---

Merlin walked swiftly down the halls, but he paused when hearing his name bossily called out. "Merlin!" ....It was from Arthur.  
He turned around with a sassy, exaggerated smile. "Arthur."

"You never finished cleaning my room. Where'd you head off to?" Arthur asked, grinning at him. Merlin let out a little huff. "I was taking a break, sire." He said. Arthur squinted, circling around him. This made Merlin's ears turn red. He felt 2 hard slaps on his back. "Very well. I assume 10 minutes of rest will charge you back up." He walked passed Merlin with a stroll of confidence.  
Merlin smiled at him, genuinely this time. 'Clotpole.' He thought to himself and made his way to the chambers.


	2. The Escape

Once Merlin finally made it to the dungeons, he had his back against the wall. The wall that was the only thing separating him and the lookouts. Slowly and cautiously, peeked his head out as his eyes panned around for something to use as a distraction... or a bait. His eyes landed on a chess pawn. Ah, yes. Of course, they were playing chess. Merlin rolled his eyes then looked at the pawn. His eyes shifted to a blazing gold color for 2 seconds before turning back to its original color. The pawn rolled to the floor with a clank.

It caused a guard to bend down to pick it up, but Merlin kept rolling it away across the floor. He dropped a second one, so the other guard would do the same. He bit back a chuckle at how foolish they looked, chasing a chess piece. Merlin tucked himself in the corner, against the wall like before as they passed him. The distant conversation was heard.

"Where did it go?" "I don't know, keep searching, or we'll have to pay." Merlin snuck his way to get the keys, hanging from a nail on the rough stone walls.

He glanced to the couple, still scared for their lives (literally). At least Uther gave the injured one some medical help. "I'm going to help you escape."

  
The brunet crawled to the bars and gripped them, "Thank you, boy." Merlin snatched the keys, cringing at how loud they rattled.

"So, Uther healed your partner up?" Merlin asked curiously, "Why?"

"Arthur did. Prince Arthur." The dirty blonde haired male, who was surely the male's partner, corrected Merlin. Merlin couldn't help but smile curiously.

"Oh, is that so?" Merlin tried each key, stumbling with them.

"Oh, try the silver ones. The- the small ones." The brunet said. Merlin nodded and only tried the 7 silver ones, trying his best to decrease the noise that would soon make the guards suspicious.

"Apologies. Wait here." He told them, before turning the correct key that fit. The bars opened loudly, scraping upon the rock floors. Merlin made his way down the hall, looking cautiously before proceeding. His eyes flashed gold as a pot broke. It didn't take long for the distracted guards to charge at the broken clay pot's way. When he returned, he helped the limping male and guided him out the dungeon carefully, his partner following closely behind.

 

He looked left of the corridor then walked out- "Merlin." Shit, he was in trouble. Merlin's eyes widened. He pursed his lips and turned to the prince, glancing up at his golden hair and squinting eyes of suspicion. But there was nothing to be suspicious about, the scene was obviously played out in front of him- Merlin was helping a prisoner.

"Before you say anything- they didn't deserve to-"

"Yes, I know that, idiot." Arthur parted his folded arms. "Follow me, there's another exit."

Merlin grinned at him and quickly followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading omg. uhhh, I'll try updating as soon as possible!!


End file.
